


Fluffy clouds and gay bath dreams

by Howdafloof



Series: The Lush life [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Daydreams, Dreams, M/M, accidental pining, baths, gavin buys crap from lush, lush the company, poor attempts to rectify mental health issues, rarepairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howdafloof/pseuds/Howdafloof
Summary: With a massive gasping breath Gavin sat up, hands clutching at the edge of the bath as he heaved air into his lungs, water spilled over the side from his movement but he failed to care as his dream replayed over and over.He was caressed. Kissed. Nuzzled.By fucking Perkins.





	Fluffy clouds and gay bath dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I live for da rare pairs.
> 
> Pretty sure this is the first Gavin/Perkins fic so (explodes party popper) get on my level.
> 
> I do not own any of the characters or any anything to do with the company ‘Lush’

“This had better fuckin’ work...” Gavin grumbled as he started filling the bath, flicking his hand under the water to gauge the temperature and adding or decreasing the flow of hot or cold water to suffice.

Gavin was stressed. Not a particularly rare occurrence as the man regularly worked himself into the ground for the simplest thing. It was rather ironic how Gavin complained to others about being a ‘Kiss up’ or ‘Brown nose’ when he himself worked to get noticed and get promoted. He even swore off sex nearly half a year ago once he figured making himself frigid stopped any invasive fantasies or undesirable thoughts.

Gavin Reed was literally every definition of a bootlicker with the term ‘hypocritical and Frigid’ titling the list.

 

Unfortunately his self imposed-denied-brown nosing tendencies could only go so far before he himself came under the effects of an exhausted mind and body. 

Recently he had been staring at his screen blankly, staring at suspects blankly, staring at crime scenes blankly. Non of his usual detective bravado coming to help him out. Attempting to get an early nights sleep fo the next several nights didn’t work and he simple ended up lying back and softly crying as he over-thought about how, one day he was going to die. Hundreds of strange porn searches from the vanilla to ‘If Connor ever finds my search history I’m doomed’ did nothing for his flaccid genitalia and he ended up just sitting awkwardly in front of his laptop. Motivational websites and videos did nothing but annoy him.

Sleep didn’t come. His work ethic didn’t come..HE couldn’t come. Everything was piling up to a massive nervous breakdown. Thankfully Gavin had the slightest bit of sense to see things in his cranium could reach pandemonium if he didn’t do something, so instead of just sitting and smoking his way through his problems (see: prevaricating until his brain gave up and died) he decided to actually try and fix the situation.

Doing his best to replicate his symptoms into a search bar, Gavin had come across the fact that a hot bubble bath was considered an effective way to ‘unwind’. A solution now in arms reach, Gavin began to look into the smaller parts of the process. Like his job-Gavin was meticulous to detail. He researched P.H balances, water temperature, ambient temperature, time before getting in the water, time before getting out... 

For all his hatred against androids-once again Gavin was being a hypocrite as he over-read and over-thought a simple bath. Any more far out details and he would be able to say the bath was made by Cyberlife.

For the finale of his great bathing research, the detective needed to know what bubble bath to use. Reading popular reviews online brought forward the fact that a lot of people liked rare overseas products that were so pure that putting them in a maternity ward would practically bring about the birth of an angel.

Lush was a chain of environmentally friendly beauty and spa stores in the UK and though there were some stores in the US, the nearest one was the other side Michigan. Upon entering the website for the beauty company-it quickly became apparent just how pro life, pro animal and pro vegan, vegetarian’ etc etc they were. Multiple articles and comments praising the company for their ‘forward thinking’ could be found and Gavin rolled his eyes about 20 times in the span of 2 minutes as he scrolled through bootlick after bootlick. As he clicked on the ‘products’ page he began wondering if this was worth it, perhaps running down to the local Walmart and buying some standard shit would have the same results.

However once the page loaded, Gavin quickly changed his mind.

It was like walking into an exotic fancy club for the first time, looking around wildly while being afraid to look at the same time.

Strangely shaped but brightly coloured products caught the detectives eye and he spent the next half an hour analysing the selection with a sense of confusion and awe.

A lot of the products were pricey but Gavin didn’t exactly spend much aside from rent.

Though the reviews he had read pointed towards one or two products in general, the detective found himself parting with near $100 as bright colours and strange designs with enticing descriptions pushed his cursor toward the basket icon multiple times.

Unfortunately the selection of bathing treats Gavin had ordered wouldn’t arrive for another several days, so the detective was forced to simply ‘deal’ for those several days.

Time always seems to go slower when you are waiting for something. However when you have reports to write up and deadlines shoved in your face-the time most definitely seems to zip by. That was the case for Gavin who managed to half arse the few small cases and reports he had until that Thursday afternoon when he came home with a slight nervous energy about him.

“This had better fuckin’ work...” Gavin grumbled as he started filling the bath, flicking his hand under the water to gauge the temperature and adding or decreasing the flow of hot or cold water to suffice. On the side of the sink next to the bath was a recyclable paper package with Lush emblazoned on it.

He was...nervous about what he was to embark on. Sure, he had had baths before, but this would be the first time in many years that he had had a bubble bath, he couldn’t help feel the experience was going to be...unsatisfactory.

He shook away the doubt, there was no point being pessimistic when he had bought $100 worth of bath items for bathing just yesterday. 

Though with his hypocritical outlook it really would not be a surprise if he was.

The bath continued to fill and Gavin idled held his palms above the filling tub, steam kissing the calloused skin with a comforting warmth.

Letting out the smallest noise of comfort the detective moved back and picked up the packaged bar on the side of the sink. Tearing the paper away revealed a blue and white marbled ‘bubble bar’-he couldn’t remember the exact name of the thing-something about blue sky’s and fluffy clouds but the description had promised a plethora of bubbles and the detective was keen to see if it held true.

The instructions for using the bar had been to break off a chunk and crumble it under running water, however considering the impulsive man had bought several of the bars, he decided he could part with one. Giving a grunt of effort, Gavin crumbled the entire palm sized bar under the running water, letting the granules and crumbs flow into the stream. He watched for a minute as the water began to turn a deep blue and bubbles appeared on the surface. Fluffy clouds in a blue sky.

A sudden coughing fit caught him by surprise and man cursed his self destructive habits that he rejected any help to get rid of.

Fuckin’ A+ survival skills Gavin. 

Continuing to cough into a fist the man exited the bathroom and padded over to his open kitchen, getting out a glass and filling it with water. Leaning against the counter as the cool liquid soothed his throat the detective mentally berated himself for the state his apartment was in. He made a silent vow as soon as this weird mental phase was dealt with that he would clean the place and quickly catalogued issues that needed dealing with.

Unfortunately to his tired mind ‘quickly’ became nearly 10 minutes before Gavin remembered the bath and practically threw himself back into the room to see a slightly high water level.

And bubbles overflowing everywhere. A slow waterfall of foam congregating smoothly on the floor to the point where half the floor was now covered in foot high bubbles.

Well at least there was no dishonesty on the company’s side.

Giving a cry the detective whirled the taps off before bending down and try to scoop the bubbles off the thankfully clean floor and place them in the sink. The thickness of the foamy substance was enough that the process could be done without bits flaking off. Unfortunately the mass if bubbles quickly filled up the sink and Gavin resorted to shoving armfuls into the toilet then popping them with the toilet brush. Repeating this process several times the detective merely threw a towel on the considerably less bubbly floor with a sigh before returning to his bedroom.

 

Clad in only a towel wrapped around his waist Gavin shut and locked the door to the bathroom before exposing himself fully to the elements, a small shudder running through him as he did.

The bubbles had calmed slightly however they still practically filled the tub to the brim, an almost ethereal layer of soft white. 

Snorting at the ridiculousness, Gavin raised his leg and dipped his toes into the water...

 

“...Turn off...Turn off...Don’t think” 

Laying in the soothingly hot tub with a soft smell he couldn’t quite pinpoint gently caressing his nose had begun to relax tired muscles and put a palpable feeling of pleasant lethargy into his bones.

Now if only his mind would stop thinking over case files he had waiting on his desk, how little Timmy looked at the bottom of that well, how that murdered androids guts had been strewn across the apartment-

Gavin groaned loudly sending a load of nearby bubbles through the air as he did.

At the best of times Gavin was highly strung, always thinking, planning ahead, getting ahead and it was currently his undoing. If he couldn’t let his mind wander then this was all for nought.

Inhaling deeply, the detective sunk a little deeper into the bath and shut his eyes trying to clear all thoughts from his head-he had heard that imagining ‘nothing’ or just one blank colour helped a lot. It took a few minutes but eventually dead bodies and text documents melted into nothingness and the detective felt a warm sensation pulse through his mind.

Relaxation, Tranquility?

Whatever, it was close enough and he definitely was starting to like this feeling.

He continued to lay in the bath, steam smelling like supposed ‘fluffy clouds’ tickling his nose and his mind gently conjuring up softer friendly images that the detective couldn’t help but smile at.

At some point he must have drifted off because he was sure that he was dreaming.

Or he had always had a motorcycle that could fly through the sky.

And a unicorn made of darkness-well guess he hadn’t left his edgy phase behind after all.

The scenes shifted seamlessly, at one point he was simply drifting through the clouds,he felt like he was made of air. 

Then there were hands around him.

Olive skinned arms not quite as thick as his own circled his waist and deft hands traced over his bare stomach.

Oh-he was naked.

That troubling through vanished as a stubbled chin suddenly rested on his shoulder and dream Gavin let out a small gasp. A kiss as light as air on his jaw made an resistance in him melt away.

He wasn’t one to be interested in men but dream Gavin was enjoying it so who was he to judge?

More kisses to his collarbone and neck had him feeling happily lucid as he and his mystery lover floated through the not-void. Despite the pleasantness of the situation, Gavin had a niggling urge to find out what his dream lover looked like.

As if hearing his mental request one of the hands around his waist lifted and gently pulled his chin around, Gavin’s eyes staring down at the calloused fingers that had an unnaturally soft grip.

He was so fixated on the fingers he didn’t even see his assailants face until a familiar voice cooed in his ear.

“Wake up detective Reed”

Going completely stiff, dream Gavin slowly looked up.

And stared straight into Agent Richard Perkins face.

 

With a massive gasping breath Gavin sat up, hands clutching at the edge of the bath he heaved air into his lungs, water spilled over the side from his movement but he failed to care as his dream replayed over and over.

He was caressed. Kissed. Nuzzled.

By fucking Perkins.

The worst part was the bath had done its job. He felt completely at peace, there was literally no unpleasant anger or resentment In his system, meaning there was no negative emotion against the dream.

For a few useless seconds Gavin indeed tried to attach disgust and anger to the dream but it was a lost cause-he was more relaxed then a Hippy at Woodstock.

As his breathing returned to normal Gavin let out an airy sigh before laying back feeling somewhat defeated. Staring aimlessly at the ceiling the detectives warm body suddenly cooled at a thought.

Why would Perkins appear in the middle of a relaxing dream? What if the reason he had been so stressed was because he had been in denial?

What if he was crushing on Perkins?

Instead of answering that question he decided to get out the bath, get dressed, fix his apartment and get back to the bullpen as soon as possible.

With Hank’s presence there was little chance of the FBI agent showing up in the future.

For some reason that actually felt a bad thing.

Fuckin’ Baths.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked.
> 
> *Whoops forgot to mention there IS another chapter in tje works but it might simply be part of a collection as it has nothing to do with Perkins but stuff to do with Lush


End file.
